


Strength In Numbers

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana does not want to think the worst of Dolph Ziggler after Summer Rae makes claims about Dolph’s advances towards her. Lana does not want to be made foolish either; she does not want pain again. Team PCB – Paige, Charlotte and Becky - give her the boost and support she needs while she thinks about talking to Dolph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength In Numbers

 

 

 

Lana didn’t know how long she stayed there for, sat in the Divas locker room. She only knew that she could not yet leave. She knew, because she knew Rusev, that he would be out there, smug and self-satisfied, pleased with her pain. He might even try to comfort her, to persuade her that he would never hurt her like Dolph apparently had. Only he had, in very different ways.

 

No, it was better that Lana was there, in the locker room. She could not face Dolph, not when thoughts of his reputation (that she had always happily dismissed as irrelevant because she had not been here then so why did it matter?) rising to choke and hurt her and Summer’s words and the image of Dolph in his towel and Summer leaving his locker room...

 

It was better here. It was better.

 

Had Lana been a fool twice? Choosing Dolph after Rusev? There were people who had said so, very loudly. Lana was never a fool.

 

There was the sound of chatter in the hallway, then the door opened and Paige, Becky and Charlotte entered, sweating and talking furiously about Team BAD but there were smiles also and then they saw Lana – sat on a bench, her body contorted with tension – and their voices and smiles went silent. Lana lowered her gaze.

 

She did not know them. When she had been at NXT, they had been there also but she had not socialised. She had been concerned only with Rusev crushing his every opponent. Lana had not had time then for anyone but Rusev. And in truth, after she had been swept up in her involvement with Dolph, she had not much time for anyone but him either.

 

But Paige had been friendly since Lana had left Rusev. Lana had never met anyone like Paige, her strange manners, her way of dressing, her careless bluntness. Now she sat beside Lana, nudging her a little, jolting Lana from her stiffness but not from the sickness that filled her or the thoughts that consumed her.

 

“Hey.” Paige’s boisterousness was quieter for once but her youth was still very much present in her voice. “You okay? Wait, have you been here the whole time after Summer...?”

 

Lana nodded jerkily, “ _Da_ , yes.”

 

Paige instantly slung an arm around Lana’s shoulders, not caring that it was a sudden and overly-friendly gesture to someone she did not know. “Oh dude, you cannot let her get in your head.”

 

“She’s right.”

 

That was Charlotte, she and Becky were clustered in front of Paige and Lana, perhaps a little awkward but Charlotte was wearing a small smile and her eyes were very firm. She had experience of Summer Rae, they had been friends in NXT, Lana remembered that, until they had not been.

 

“Summer is all about Summer,” Charlotte reminded her, warming to the subject. “She doesn’t want you and Dolph to be happy at all. Making you feel humiliated and angry, that’s her way of winning.”

 

“Wait, what happened?” Becky asked, her forehead wrinkling. “What’d I miss?”

 

Lana cleared her throat and concisely explained that Summer Rae had claimed that Dolph had made advances when the two of them had been alone while Dolph’s story was that Summer had appeared in his locker room while he was showering, ensuring compromising images were broadcast. By the time Lana had finished, Paige was wiping tears away from Lana’s cheeks with great matter-of-factness. Lana admired that about Paige – for all her strangeness, she refused to be cowed or intimidated by whatever this world threw at her. And it had been a kind unexpected gesture, another action that was jarringly close considering how much they didn't know each other. Lana patted Paige’s leather-clad hand, still hanging over Lana’s shoulder, in thanks.

 

“Oh, that bitch,” was Becky’s comment. “She’s working this like a pro, isn’t she?”

 

Charlotte snorted out a laugh that was very at odds with her Amazonian grace. Lana liked that. Paige jostled closer, her inky spill of hair brushing Lana’s neck.

 

“Look, I know Dolph’s got a reputation or whatever. But that’s not like a permanent thing. People change, right?”

 

She gestured to Becky with her bright-orange hair, incongruous goggles pushed up amongst it, and even now she was not still, so full of energy. She looked very different from the girl that had first started at the Performance Centre. Becky grinned without a care. Charlotte smiled too, she had learned quickly at the Centre, arriving with no skills and was so lauded now which was right because she was great indeed and had spoken of wanting to headline Wrestlemania. Ambition was something everyone should strive with, Lana always had. Dolph had shown her a different way to live though, pairing ambition with great riotous enjoyment. Had Lana lost the edge that had made her so strong at ringside as a result?

 

People did change and Dolph had always been wonderful to Lana. He had treated as an equal, he had surprised her with day trips and weekends away and they could still talk for many hours together. They looked good together, Lana liked that too.

 

Lana nodded and Paige squeezed her shoulder, “Whatever you guys have going on, it looks like a lot of fun and Summer is just...okay, I know you and Rusev were a thing but Dolph's a lot more fun, right? And Summer so wants that.”

 

Summer had always been jealous; she had dressed like Lana for Rusev. He still thought of Lana, he acted like he did not care, but Lana knew him and knew that if she wished it, he would throw aside Summer Rae for her. Summer seemed to believe otherwise and did everything that Rusev told her.

 

“If this is Rusev’s plan,” Lana began quietly. “It ends badly for Summer. He still wants me.”

 

“And why would he keep around a bargain-basement Lana once he gets the real thing again?” Becky continued, clearly seeing Lana’s way of thinking. “Does he really think you’ll run back into his arms after all he’s put you through?”

 

Lana shook her head, “He believes only in his superiority. And he hates my choices so he will crush everything that I hold close.”

 

Like Dolph, like their relationship. Lana knew this and yet she had not moved from the Divas locker room, she had not been able to move the thoughts that plagued her, that filled her with sickness and caused too many tears.

 

“So why’re you still here?” asked Charlotte, her voice gentle.

 

“Rusev will be outside, he will wait until I leave and Dolph is looking for me and he has been good and kind but many things I think and I cannot...”

 

“Aww dude, this is exactly what Summer wants. You and Dolph are upset and Rusev’ll lord it over you, like he’s got anything to crow about, and if Dolph’s distracted it might affect him in the ring and if you’re not happy anymore then Rusev and Summer win,” Paige reeled off so matter-of-factly.

 

“I know, I know this.”

 

Lana sighed, letting her loud voice go quiet again. She did not know Team PCB but they could have ignored her or walked out of the room the moment they had seen her. They were listening and talking and none of them were friends with Summer. Lana felt raw at the thought of trust, at the thought of being hurt again. She and Rusev had always stuck together so that no one could distract them or attempt to turn friendship into weapons against them. He would remind her of this no doubt.

 

Dolph had taught her how wonderfully fun friendship, relationships, could be. She did not want to lose that but...

 

“But there are still thoughts because of what I saw and who he has been and I cannot, they are hurting me.”

 

Paige tugged her suddenly close, wrapping both arms around Lana now. It was a humiliation to be like this, Lana detested feeling so vulnerable, so weak, but Paige did not care, she held Lana as though they were great friends. Paige did not seem to obey boundaries and she did not crack jokes for once.

 

“God, she really hit your buttons, didn’t she?” was Paige’s only comment. “Okay, you’re coming with us.”

 

What? But Becky and Charlotte were nodding. “Absolutely,” Becky agreed. “There’s more than enough room for you.”

 

“You should come with us,” Charlotte added, that beautiful smile appearing across her face. “Really.”

 

They had their own battles to fight and yet they were thinking of her, it was very unexpected and kind. Lana had seen the women here turn on each other because everybody wanted to hold the belt, the power. Lana could understand that. But she had also seen friendship among them and how it had been a great enjoyment and strength. Now felt like one of those times. If Lana’s eyes had been veiled to the possibilities of pain before, they were not now. She knew how to plan and be prepared for any kind of backlash. She knew, because she was a good student, that Team PCB might be trying to recruit her for their fight. She also knew that strength here, for however short a time, was worth such possibilities.

 

Paige, Becky and Charlotte showered one after the other, one of them staying with her as they changed out of their ring outfits and packed up their cases. Becky talked to Lana about her fights with Summer Rae – “you have a great kick on you. If you want to work on that, Charlotte’s your girl. And I can help find a submission that suits you, something to counter the Accolade maybe?” Lana liked that offer and told Becky so.

 

Charlotte agreed with Becky about working on Lana’s kicks – “Definitely, you’ve got good power there.” She accepted Lana’s compliments on her flexibility and elaborated on her tattoos. Paige teased Lana about her denim outfit – “None of us could pull that off, seriously. I love how you’ve taken like inspiration from Dolph and made it all you. It’s awesome,” – and told Lana that she could never move in high heels the way Lana did - “God, the amount of high heels I’ve broken. I bet you have too, as weapons, am I right? I’ve seen you throw shoes at Summer, that was awesome by the way.”

 

It was chatty and involving and very nice, something to settle into. Lana checked her phone and found several messages from Dolph, pleading with her to listen. He was worried, desperate perhaps. Lana’s phone background featured Dolph. She did not want Summer and Rusev to ruin this but she did not want to be toyed with twice. She wanted someone who was honest and focused on her, nobody else. It was what she deserved. Was there a possibility that Dolph had made advances towards Summer? A small one, yes. But he had always been clear that he found Summer laughable.

 

Lana knew what she had seen and how it could be read in different ways. She needed some space for her thoughts. She took a deep breath, her heart feeling as though it was twisting so much, and typed out a message:

 

_I am thinking about things. I am with Team PCB. I want to talk tomorrow._

 

After pressing send, she thought for a moment and in a rush, sent a second message

 

_I don’t want to lose us._

 

Dolph’s reply was gratifyingly quick; _I don’t want to lose us either, babe. Please, let’s talk. Tomorrow is great. Call me?_

 

The question mark was unusual. Dolph was always confident but now he wasn’t? Was he worried that Lana would not call? Lana touched the screen. They were both fragile now and Rusev and Summer wanted to break them.

 

“Hey.”

 

Paige was beside her again, in jeans, a black vest and a baseball cap worn backward. She glanced at Lana’s phone without one hint of apology.

 

“That’s a good idea. A little space but definitely talk, before Summer shows up for more photo opportunities.”

 

That was exactly what Summer would do. Lana scowled. Whatever had happened, she doubted that Summer was so innocent, so passive in what had occurred. She had made Lana feel terrible, so hurt and vulnerable. At the next opportunity, Lana was going to crush her.

 

“Here.” Charlotte handed over a wad of tissues and nodded towards the nearest mirror.

 

Oh. Lana got up and checked her reflection. Yes, her make-up did need repairing. She did so efficiently and studied what she saw. The denim suit was still a good fit, the white bustier top still looked wonderful against her tan, her hair was still shining and her shoes could be kicked off at a moment’s notice. Now her make-up was expertly cleaned up and reapplied too but Lana’s eyes, they were bleak and angry.

 

Lana took a deep breath. If she saw Dolph, she might crumble. If she saw Rusev, she would just become angry. It was no less than he deserved. But she would show simply that she was unaffected, that would frustrate him and Summer greatly. That was her greatest weapon.

 

“Good mask,” Becky told her. “Come on, I think we could all do with a drink.”

 

“ _Da_ ,” Lana said with great feeling.

 

“ _Da_ ,” parroted Paige. “Am I saying that right?”

 

The four of them left the locker room, dragging their cases behind them. Charlotte, Becky and Paige kept the conversation going, asking how certain words and sentences might sound in Russian, laughing at their own attempts, and each other’s, to mimic Lana. It was that same comfortable feeling that had blanketed the locker room but also it was a boost, a strength, to be flanked by these women who asked only for her to share a car and drink with them. It was more than Lana had had before and on a night when she’d really needed it. It was like wearing a new suit; she was getting used to it and coming to appreciate its strengths through the strange newness.

 

Outside in the parking lot, sure enough, there was Rusev, standing beside his Humvee. There was no sign of Summer, maybe she was inside the vehicle or maybe she was with Dolph. No, Lana was not going to think that. Her spine stiffened and she deliberately skated her gaze over Rusev, answering Charlotte’s question about Moscow.

 

Lana could feel Rusev watching her, his intense attention. She had enjoyed it once. No more.

 

Paige popped the trunk of a large vehicle and comically heaved her case into it with such expressions that Lana had to laugh. Becky nudged her.

 

“Atta girl.”

 

Lana nudged her back and Becky laughed in delight as everyone’s cases were stacked into the trunk.

 

“Incoming,” Charlotte murmured discreetly as very familiar footsteps pounded behind them.

 

“I’ll start the car,” Paige clapped her hands and caught the keys that Charlotte quickly threw with a cheer and fist-pump. Every victory was worth celebrating to Paige.

 

Lana turned and there was Rusev a broad smug smile on his face. Lana raised her eyebrows, her jaw tight, and felt Becky pat the small of her back and Charlotte was right next to her and it was a strong feeling. Different to how strong standing beside Rusev and Dolph had felt but just as powerful. And Lana knew how to wield power.

 

“Dolph is not with you.” Rusev stated, in Russian.

 

Lana raised her eyebrows even higher and deliberately answered him in English, “Summer is not with you? Because I guarantee you, she is not with Dolph.”

 

Lana did not know this of course but if this was Summer’s game, to make Lana think things that were not true, Lana could do this also. Something in Rusev’s face faltered and Lana opened one of the vehicle’s back doors, her head held high. Charlotte clapped a hand to her shoulder, getting into the passenger seat and Becky grinned at Lana, her expression full of pleasure and delight. Such a feeling was infectious and Lana tamped down her smile for now.

 

Rusev grabbed her arm, too close all of a sudden, too angry, “This would not happen if you stayed with me.”

 

Lana did not even think, she stomped her foot down hard on Rusev’s ankle. At his cry of pain and minutely loosened grip, she wrenched herself free, slid into the car and slammed the door shut. There was a click as the car doors all locked and then a squeal as the car pulled away from where Rusev was hunched over in pain, cursing and spluttering. He glared and stumbled after the car but was hobbling and had to stop. One of the doors into the lot opened and Summer Rae appeared, in her suit still, rushing over to Rusev. There was no sign of Dolph.

 

“Girl, that was amazing!”

 

Becky held up a hand and Lana slapped her own hand against it, caught again in Becky’s bubbling joy. Charlotte smiled over her shoulder and Paige was grinning in the rear-view mirror.

 

“It’s a brilliant goal from the Ravishing Russian,” she crowed like a sports announcer.

 

“Thank you, thank you, yes,” Lana accepted their compliments, unable to stop her smile now.

 

It was a good feeling, something she had been missing since Dolph’s match that night. Paige stuck the car radio on and talked quietly to Charlotte about Beat the Clock challenges and how they were going to deal with Team BAD. Becky hung over the front seat and contributed; Lana listened and watched the world go by. Her thoughts were a little sparser now. The others were giving her space and it was very nice. It was air for her to breathe and space for her to think.

 

By the time they had parked up at the hotel – so that they could dump their bags and go out for that drink – Lana had received another message from Dolph.

 

_I am so proud of you._

 

There were links to pictures on WWE.com already of Rusev confronting Lana in the parking lot – somehow Team PCB weren’t featured, hidden behind the vehicle’s tinted glass apparently. Yes. Lana was proud of herself too. There was pain and pleasure for her as she thought of Dolph. She did not want to think of him until tomorrow now. They would go out for coffee, maybe lunch, and they would talk. It would be hard, it would hurt because Lana did not like thinking about the images she had seen, the tales they could tell, but they would talk. Because if she was not being made foolish, if Dolph’s care and kindness had been true, she did not want to lose it, especially to Rusev and Summer. Lana knew, thanks to Dolph, thanks to her break from Rusev, what was worth letting go of and what was worth fighting for.

 

“Come on,” Becky grabbed Lana’s hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

“ _Da_!” called Paige.

 

Lana smiled, caught up in their energy again and felt gratitude like the strongest drink. “Yes, _da_ , lets.”

 

_-the end_


End file.
